1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bow sights used for sighting a target preparatory to shooting an arrow from an archer's bow.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A number of patents have previously been issued on various types of bow sights. The closest of these patents, in concept, to the present invention is that which was issued to Russell C. Rivers on Feb. 15, 1966 and assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,651. The Rivers patent discloses a bow sight formed by a C-frame where a filament is extended between the free ends of the legs of the C-frame and is placed in tension as the legs spring away from each other after the filament has been secured to the legs. A plurality of small spherical beads are secured to the filament as spaced intervals. Securement of the beads to the filament is attained by extending the filament through a diametric bore through each bead and wrapping it around a part of the outer periphery of the bead. Only by springing the frame legs toward each other can these beads be adjusted in their position along the filament in order to accommodate for different target conditions and different shooting conditions.
The Rivers patent ostensibly aids the archer who is hunting with a bow and arrow in that the bow sight is claimed to be more protected from contact with branches, twigs and leaves as the archer moves through the underbrush and other natural obstacles. The problem adverted to is real, and the Rivers sight, in allegedly offering minimized obstruction to the viewing of moving game, and also to contact with brush and other objects tending to damage the sight, claims an advance over the prior art constituted by sights having projecting pegs or prongs used as the sighting elements.
Many patents have been issued on the latter type sights. Typical of such sights are the type shown in Topel's U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,462. Other patents which have been issued on bow sights of this general character are shown in the following U.S. patents which are known to me:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,461, Max Gasser PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,503, J. R. Tate PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,096, Charles R. Keller PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,503, Tate PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,599, Stieber PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,875,522, Merrill et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,393, Rose PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,450,122, Diamond PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,027, Perkins PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,002, Diamond, Sr. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,894, Brougham PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,592, Carella PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,105, Brougham PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,560, Heck PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,032, Smith PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,726, LeFebvre